Fishing lures of the present invention are intended to be drawn through the water (as in casting or trolling) and in the process to simulate a food source for fish, e.g., another fish which may be smaller or wounded. The objective is to make the lure resemble the wounded or smaller fish in sight, sound, or smell. The fishing lures as particularly contemplated herein are often referred to as spinners.
An example of a fishing lure which is intended to represent sight and sound (but not smell) is U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,338. A spoon rotatably mounted on a wire spindle spins around the spindle due to the action of the lure moving through the water. The spinning spoon visually stands out in the water and attracts fish. A housing containing a separate weight is mounted on the same wire spindle. Spinning of the spoon causes the weight to contact the inside wall of the housing to create sound that also attracts the fish.
More recently a new product that has entered the fish lure market is scented bait. Whereas there are different forms of scented bait, the form contemplated herein is a bait material having the consistency of American type cheese. Typically the scented bait is rubbed onto a lure attached to the end of the fishing line and the fish are attracted by the scent. The problem with this manner of applying scented bait onto fishing lures that are dragged through the water is that the bait material is quickly washed off of the lure.